


Americano

by VelvetFleshAndGuts



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angry Kissing, Angry Sex, Dr. Frederick Chilton Being an Asshole, Hotel Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Will Graham
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetFleshAndGuts/pseuds/VelvetFleshAndGuts
Summary: Chilton finds Will in Italy for a talk about catching the cannibalistic killer Hannibal Lecter,  much more than talking follows.
Relationships: Dr. Frederick Chilton/Will Graham
Kudos: 6





	1. Meetings in Italy

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so I wrote this before I watched all of Hannibal like a year after I seen it, this is how I write the characters normally although it might not be reflective of how they acted in the series.
> 
> Tbh it's been so long since I've rewatched everything I post may be a lil off. 
> 
> This was also not edited so uh WEEE SPELLING AND GRAMMAR ERRORS
> 
> that aside I absolutely love Fredrick being a little asshole and being in a relationship with either will or Hanni.
> 
> Enjoy, this was the first thing I wrote that was for the Hannibal fandom!

Italy was always picturesque, the way the water flowed between each canal, like blood through a man's vains, but Fredrick was not here for the beautiful countryside nor the large selection of wine, he was here for Will and nothing less.

*****

Will was sitting on his bed, the news played on the television, he fiddled with the cuffs on his button up as he thought of home, the chilly winter weather that creeped into wolf trap slowly, Winston and the other dogs playing in the snow, it brought a smile to his face when nothing else could since he had lost Abigail and Hannibal had stabbed him in the guts and left.

The cellphone broke the brunettes concentration, insistently ringing, Will picked it up without looking and put it to his ear,  
"hello?" he said still holed up in his thoughts,  
"hello, will" a familiar voice said, yanking the male into reality once again.

"how did you get my number chilton?" will said gruffly,  
"I have my ways, meet me at Ai Mercanti, a car will be waiting outside to drive you, don't look scruffy either, this is a proper restaurant not some slum in Virginia" he said sternly, will didn't even have time to object before chilton hung up, the brunette simply looked at the phone, his brows drawn down in slight frustration with the other male, chilton was always such a brat but he wanted to talk to him so he simply sucked it up and put on a pressed suit.

Chilton tapped his foot impatiently, shifting his weight on to his cane, anxiety welling in the put of his stomach everytime someone shot him a glance, even with makeup, contacts and the rather uncomfortable partial denture that kept his face from sagging, he still felt like everyone could see through the facide he kept up.

A luxirous black bently stopped in front of the restaurant, Fredrick smirked slightly, watching as the driver opened the door, will stepped out, his black slacks seemed to outline his legs, chilton gave the smaller man a once over,  
"I see you've finally found a sense of fashion Mr Graham" will rolled his eyes to that,  
"what do you want with me?" he asked, staring the taller man down.

Chilton tapped his cane on the rough stone of the sidewalk,  
"many things, but come we can talk over dinner" he said, obediently walking inside the restaurant, a waiter took them to the reserved table and poured out two glasses of red wine,  
"I want you to help me Will" he sipped his wine.

"why would I help you after what you did to me?" tormented thoughts of chilton watching him and taunting him beyond the bars like a caged animal,  
"because Hannibal rearranged your guts, killed Abigail and alana can't even walk properly, it's either you help me or you let Hannibal get away with murder again" chilton snarled, keeping his voice low so he wouldn't draw attention to himself.

Chilton could tell he struck a nerve, the way wills features hardened before he ran his hands over his face, he didn't protest to the idea, he wanted Hannibal captured,  
"fine but were doing this on my terms chilton" he said gruffly, the taller male smirked.

The waiter came back and took their orders, both men looked to one another in silence before chilton spoke,  
"you can come to my room afterwards and we can discuss his capture" he said softly, cutting and buttering a slice of bread to eat as they waited for their meals.

Dinner was quiet, filled with the sound of both men eating, Chilton slowly eating his vegetarian lasagna well Will picked at his ratatouille, his mind somewhere else entirely as he stabbed at the pieces of cooked eggplant with his fork,  
"I strongly suggest you eat something, the food here is quite good" he said cutting off another piece of his food and raising it to his lips.

Chilton waited till will finished before asking for the bill, he simply took a look on it and left a wad of money within the leather bound book he was given, he took his cane and stood up with mild difficulty, the smaller man took notice at the way the doctor hunched over, his face looked different, he hadn't seen him in a while to say the least.

A black town car was waiting outside for both of them, the driver opened the door and chilton got in, will seated beside him, the smaller man looked out the window as they drove to the hotel Fredrick was staying in, will loathed luxury, he would much rather be in a comfortable cabin with his dogs than in any place luxurious, the smaller man knew how much the doctor adored having money to spend on things like a penthouse suite and fancy dinners.

Will was first out of the car, waiting for chilton to get out, he watched as the man got to his feet, he was weak to some extent, he looked thinner almost helpless, the look Fredrick gave him was far from it,  
"you stare too much Mister Graham" he said simply, straightening his back as best he could.

Chilton walked into the hotel with the smaller man, everything was marble and gold, will seemed to cringe slightly at the atmosphere, as if everyone had their nose in the air, glaring at him through designer sunglasses, he was surprised that the doctor next to him was not strutting like a male peacock, he wasn't as arrogant as he used to be.

Will knew nothing of what Fredrick did to look normal day to day, he frankly didn't want anyone to know about how much he had been mamed by Lecter and Gideon, he was pulled from his thoughts when the elevator dinged, signaling it was the penthouse suite.

Chilton walked in, his cane idly tapping on the floor, he took a seat on a plush lounger, crossing his legs,  
"I already know that you have a slight idea of what I want done to Hannibal" he said watching the man before him, will looked into his eyes for a fleeting moment,  
"you want him dead, you always have" his look hardered.

"and you don't Mr graham? Look what he has done to everyone, when he can't get anything from them he discards them" he growled, will noticed the anger and strightened up,  
"that's not true, you know it's not" he said in defence.

Chilton stood in a huff, leaning on his cane as he got closer to will,  
"It is Will, can't you see what he's done to us? HE FRAMED YOU FOR MURDER FOR GODSAKE" he seemed to explode at him, like a wolf baring his teeth in fear and anger.

Will only matched that anger,  
"I KNOW WHAT HE'S DONE, I DON'T CARE, YOU ARROGANT PRICK, CANT YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH FOR ONE FUCKING SECOND" he screamed back, they were in one another's face, teeth bared as they yelled.

The first slap was delivered by will, the back of hand flying across chiltons damaged cheek, the blow was so hard it nearly sent the doctor off kilter, he looked back up at will holding his cheek, panting,  
"I don't know why I ever trusted you not to side with that monster" he growled, lunging at will to hit him back, only to have his wrists grabbed and his body pushed to the wall, his cane kicked to the side of the room.

Both men looked into one another's eyes, like their hackles were raised, chilton struggled lightly to get away from will, the detective noticed the ugly black mark on his cheek, the doctors contact had been lost somewhere after the slap, his Milky eye stared at the stronger man, he was aware how painfully close they were.

Will pressed his lips to chiltons, the kiss wasn't received well at first but the doctor finally melted under his touch, they pulled away for a split second before will devoured him, his tongue exploring the doctors mouth roughly, his hands let go of the doctors wrists and instead blindly groped at his ass.

Fredrick melted under will, his legs going weak under him, his hands sat on wills chest, toying with the buttons on his shirt, his hands tugged at the tie before will pulled away from the kiss, he slotted his leg between the doctors,  
"I hate you" chilton simply said.

Will grabbed him by the shirt and made the doctor get on his knees,  
"you're an arrogant dick" he said, unzipping his pants with one hand and. Holding chiltons jaw with the other, his thumb massaging the bone gently, the detective slowly stroked his cock, watching the taller male shoot him a look of mild worry.

"go easy on me" the doctor spoke, Will only smirked in response and put his cock to chiltons pink flushed lips, watching as he took it into his mouth, Fredrick ran his tongue over the head, staring into wills eyes as he slowly engulfed his cock.

Will let out a soft gasp at first, but that quickly turned into a growl as his hand moved to the back of chiltons head, his fingers carding through the doctors normally sprayed hair, it was surprisingly soft.

The doctor was mindful of his teeth, his flushed pink tongue running along wills girthy length, he felt the hand on the back of his head push, sending him farther down on the cock, Fredrick nearly choked but relaxed his throat, will lightly bucked hips and watched chiltons nose gently bump against the mess of soft brown curls at the base of his length.

Will herd the doctor choke slightly and he pulled back to give him air for a few moments, he only bucked his hips in a steady rhythm, groaning and growling in pleasure, chilton whined gently when the detectives foot began to nudge his cock through his pants, teasing him.

Chilton rolled his hips gently, moaning around wills cock as he was sucking and swallowing, the detective didn't expect the doctor to be so good with his mouth, he must have done this before.

Will neared climax, his breath quickinging as his body drew tense, chiltons hair was yanked roughly as he was pulled off of the man's cock, the smaller man stroked himself a few times before finishing on chiltons face and it seemed on the very expensive dress shirt he was wearing.

Chilton got a mild look of distaste,  
"you have no idea how expensive this shirt-" he said simply, only to have will slightly shift his weight on his foot. And cut the males lecture off with a wanton moan and bright red blush dusted along the tips of his ears.

Both men shifted positions, as soon as the doctor stood he was pushed over the foot of the bed, lading on his back with a soft 'thump' on the goose down sheets, will only smirked at him for a moment before taking off the doctors rather expensive silk tie and binding his wrists to the bed post.

Will climbed on top of the rather expensive man, he began biting and sucking on his neck, leaving ugly red marks and hickies along the pale column of flesh as his hands worked away at the buttons.

Chilton was moaning and bucking his hips, trying to get any sort of friction against his cock through his slacks, he stopped for a moment as he herd buttons hit the floor, scattering in random directions along the hardwood, he could tell will was going to be the death of anything luxurious.

Will seen chilton roll his eyes and left a hard bite on his throat, drawing blood, the Doctor jumped slightly at the pain and struggled in his ties, the detective could feel the males heart racing below him.

Chilton let out a moan when he was finally free of his slacks, will toyed with the doctors cock through his silk boxers, his lips pressed along the doctors body leaving gentle kisses that turned into harsh bites.

Will felt the man arch slightly underneath him as he moved down his body, licking the soft skin just above his cock, chilton was completely shaved spare for the bit of stubble that littered his face.

Chilton seen will shift, he was slipping off his clothes achingly slow, with each button his fingers worked the man grew more impatient, he seen the detective pull a bottle of lube from hsi jacket pocket and lay it on the bed.

When both men were stripped bare will positioned himself between chilton legs, leaving kisses above his cock and moving down lower, he licked the tip at first, watching the doctor squirm under his touch.

Will opened the bottle of lube and slicked his fingers, he continued to use his mouth on chiltons cock, hearing him moan and grunt in pleasure, the detective brought a finger to the doctors ass, gently rubbing before sliding it in, he pulled away from sucking for a moment,  
"are you a whore in your spare time doctor, your loose" he smirked.

Chilton grew red and looked away from will,  
"I'm not a slut... I just enjoy entertaining myself " he said without hesitation, he did have a small collection of assorted vibrators and toys he had for after a hard day at work, that made the detective chuckle softly but he was pleased he could already work three fingers into the doctor.

Will continued to suck and swallow chiltons cock, he loved seeing the doctor squirm as he thrust his fingers inside of him, he stopped and pulled away, licking his hips before he poured lube into his hand and slicked his hard length, he rubbed it up against the doctors pert ass,  
"beg" he said with a smirk.

Chilton looked offended to say the least,  
"I'm not begging" he said simply, glaring back at will, he was far to proud, although the aching need for a climax was getting to him, it sent his mind swimming and made his body ache for the smaller man's caloused touch.

Will simply cocked an eyebrow and ran his hands down chiltons hips, his fingers brushing over the gnarled scar on his lower stomach, the doctor struggled against the silk that bound him,  
"fine" he said simply, he sucked up his pride and looked into the smaller man's striking blue eyes.

"i want you to fuck me Mr Graham, slam me up against the bed and make me your own, cum in me and make me yours" he said with poison in his tone, he hated speaking of his desires like this, will only let out a bit of a snort and untied chiltons wrists.

Will shifted the position, he positioned the doctor with his hips up, chest pressed to the bed, the detective got behind him and delivered a soft smack to his ass, enjoying how it jiggled before he liked up his cock with chiltons stretched hole.

Chilton let out an airy moan when will began to slide into him, the smaller man held onto his hips as he began to thrust, starting achingly slow at first before he began to speed up, the sound of skin slapping agsint skin seemed to echo.

Will leaned down and lightly bit the doctors ear, he loved heariing the whines and moans of the normally proud man below him, his nails ran down chiltons smooth Chest,  
"you sound delicious" he simply growled into the doctors ear as he fucked him.

Thrusts only got harder and faster, moans and grunts of pleasure grew louder, the bed seemed to shift along the floor, luckily the frame didn't leave dents in the ornate wall, will only paused for a moment to turn the doctor on his back and put his legs on his shoulders.

Chilton was screaming with every thrust, Will seemed to hit every sensitive spot inside him, it sent him reeling in pleasure and bliss, both men's bodies drew taught like a bow string.

With a final thrust chilton clinaxed, he let out a low moan and arched his back, will only kept going his hands holding onto the doctors hip, feeling his body tighten up, the blue eyed detective gave way to release, with a growl he snapped his hips for one last time, cumming into his parter for the night.

Chilton lay panting under will, his stomach coated in his release from moments earlier, will was on top of him, the smaller man's hair was sweat slick, his head rested on the doctors shoulder as he came down from his climax.

Will took a moment to catch his breath before he sat up and pulled out of the man below, he climbed out of bed and grabbed a wet washcloth from the bathroom, he came back in and started wiping the cum off chilton.

Chilton looked up at him but didn't object, he was worn out and tired, will after all was gentle when he needed to be,  
"your free to stay the night here, it's late after all" he said quietly.

Will looked at him in mild surprise, chilton normally cold towards him when it boiled down to it, he finished wiping him clean,  
"I will" he said simply, now taking notice to the ugly black mark on the doctors cheek,  
"I suppose you wiped off my make up" he said quietly.

Chilton felt the creeping fear of anxiety crawling up from the pit of his stomach,  
"hannibal did this to me" he said softly, reaching his fingers into his mouth and pulling out the denture and prosthetic, his face seemed to sag.

Will didn't seem phased in the slightest,  
"we all have our Scars from him, you don't need to worry about showing them to me" he said softly, he threw the cloth back into the bathroom sink before crawling into bed, he pulled the sheet over him and the doctor.

Chilton felt at ease with himself for once, he leaned over and kissed will gently, the detective simply locked lips with him for a few moments, they parted.

Will felt chilton lay his head on his chest, with a snap made by the tired doctor the lights went out, tired bodies finally laid to rest, eyes closed and succombed to the relm of sleep both usually fought away.

For once both were at peace with one another.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fears and vulnerablity come to light as the sun rises, the two gnarled lovers face each other in the morning.
> 
> Sheep will not sleep in the presence of a hungry wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of this is edited, tbh I never even expected to write a second chapter but I did.
> 
> If writers block ever stops kicking my ass you guys might just get a chapter three.

Sparrows softly sang as the first light of dawn emerged, sun streamed through the soft lace curtains, green eyes gently peeked from under the covers, with a soft groan the doctor awoke.

Chilton seemed to shift comfortably against wills chest, listening to the man's heart beat and breathing, it was rare anyone stayed with him after they had a night of lust filled love making, he was glad to wake up warm.

Will wasn't awake yet, he had his arms around chilton, his plesent dreams were quick to turn into nightmares, the vision of a knife gliding through Abigail's throat, Hannibal behind her as blood sprayed forward, his breath quickened as he struggled violently in bed, sweat gracing his skin.

Chilton didn't notice it at first till will started shaking and shifting in bed, the doctor sat up and gently nudged his shoulder, trying to get him to wake up,  
"will" he said simply, slightly above normal speaking tone.

Will woke up in a huff, feeling the touch of another was more than enough to scare him from his nightmares, his eyes shot open and he rolled over on top of chilton, his hands clasped around the doctors already bruised throat.

The doctor choked and grabbed wills wrists, letting out an audible gag, the man's grip was harsh and cold, his pupils were blown wide, he wasn't himself,  
"will..." he croaked out, his body struggled and shifted.

Will came to his senses, hearing the voice of chilton pulled him from his nightmare, the blood, the death, the screaming, it was all gone, he quickly pulled his hands from the doctors throat, panting in clear shock.

Chilton let out an audible gasp, panting heavily, he seen the look in wills eyes, the glint of fear, the way sweat dampened his skin and made chills shake his body, the doctor sat up slightly and pulled will into his arms, he wasn't that great at comforting people but he tried his best.

Will just focused on breathing, feeling chilton's smooth hands gently rub his back put him at ease slowly,  
"I almost killed you... why are you comforting me?" he asked quietly, the doctor didn't look at him, he was still catching his breath.

Chilton ran a hand over his face, not daring to touch the damaged side,  
"I've had much worse things happen to me than that will" he said simply, he was fond of the detective but said nothing about it, both men seemed to lay in one another's arms till the smaller man shifted.

Will got out of bed, walking into thr bathroom and closing the door, he splashed cold water over his face, looking at himself in the mirror for a moment to clear his thoughts.

Fredrick got out of bed, slipping on his boxers for the time being as he filled the coffee maker, turning it on, hearing the soft purr of the machine brewing,  
"are you ok?" will asked, the doctor didn't even hear the other man exit the bathroom.

Will seen the taller man turn around, chilton rubbed his throat lightly,  
"I'm fine, if anything the marks you left last night hurt more" he said softly, trying to lighten the mood,  
"coffee Mr Graham?" he asked.

"yeah" will said simply, he still couldn't shake the flashbacks of Abigail, he was lost in his thoughts once again, his gaze fixed in place, chilton noticed and gently snapped in front of the man but nothing caught his attention, the doctor set down the mug of coffee.

Chilton gently brought his hands to wills face, he gently rested them on his cheeks and ran his thumb under the man's eyes,  
"will" he spoke softly, bright blue eyes looked into green,  
"I need to get my mind off things doctor chilton" he said softly, only Hannibal touched him gently and truly showed he cared.

"you can call me Fredrick you know, do you want to talk?" he asked softly, seeing will relax into his touch slightly,  
"I just need a distraction" he said softly looking into chiltons eyes, it was the strong pull of anxiety that made him look away, the sudden realization that he didn't have his contact in nor his prosthetic.

The doctor touched his face absent mindedly as he thought about it,  
"Fredrick, you know I don't care about your Scars" will said, snatching the cup of coffee from the counter, sipping it gently,  
"I do, I enjoy looking attractive to some extent" he said, he hadn't looked in the mirror, his hair was fluffy from a long night of love making along with the marks on his body.

"I think both of us could do with a shower, me more so because my hips are aching" the doctor said softly, he was limping although he didn't take his cane, he could only walk a short distance without it.

Chilton slipped into the shower first, turning it on and waiting for it to warm before he shed his boxers, stepping in, he let the water wash over his body, rinsing away the dirt and shame from last night.

Will needed his mind away from Abigail and Hannibal, he set down the coffee and made his way to the shower, he herd the doctor softly singing and opened the curtain, stepping in, the doctor jumped and clutched his chest for a moment,  
"can't you at least knock!?" he nearly yelled.

"I did, listen to me Fredrick, I need a distraction from all of this, everything that's gone on, I want you to be that thing to keep my mind off everything" he said softly, touching the doctors face gently, feeling the man flinch when he touched the dark mark on his cheek.

Will's blue eyes met the hazel green of chiltons and he gently pulled the man into a kiss, their lips meeting under the running water of the shower, chiltons hands gently settled on the smaller man's shoulders.

Chilton gently pulled away,  
"I will if you appreciate the luxury here, no more ruining my clothes" he said seriously, will rolled his eyes, he squirted some body wash onto his hands,  
"fine, I won't ruin your clothes" he said in an unamused tone.

Will lathered the soap in his hands before beginning to rub it along chiltons back, the doctor wasn't used to this much care and affection, he let will wash him gently, enjoying the gentle touch of his caloused hands.

Chilton seemed to lean back into his touch, only till will ran his fingers over the gnarled scar on his stomach, he flinched and quickly grabbed the detective's hand,  
"watch where your touching" he said quietly.

Will wasn't taken aback by the sentence, he left the scar alone and continued to lather up the man, letting him rinse under the water before the doctor started to wash the detectives hair.

Chilton was gentle with will, his fingers lightly massaging his scalp as he washed away the dirt and oil in his hair, he let will rinse before putting conditioner in his hair, massaging it in.

Will leaned back into his touch, almost moaning at the sensation, chilton gently rinsed his hair and started washing his own, the detective was quick to remember chilton before all the incidents, the way he always had a bit of extra weight to him and a glit of power, now he was nothing more than a broken soul, will could feel the gentle outlines of his ribs.

When both men were clean they stepped out of the shower, each taking a towel and wrapping it around their waists, chilton was set to get ready for the day, standing in the mirror, he pulled out a bottle of foundation and a compact of concealer, setting it on the counter as he put his prosthetic in and his contact, will seemed to lean onto the doorframe with mock intrest.

"I got the concierge to bring your things from the hotel, if we're doing this your staying with me, I refuse to sleep somewhere unclean" the doctor spoke, dabbling on foundation with his fingers along his throat and over the blackened mark on his cheek, will once again rolled his eyes,  
"are you putting makeup on your neck?" he asked simply.

Chilton looked over, blending the foundation in with his fingers,  
"I don't care to wear a scarf, it's too hot, I wouldnt have to put it on but you don't know the meaning of gentle it seems" he spoke before dabbling on concealing powder, he was pleased to look normal once again.

Will crossed his arms,  
"I do you just whine too much" he said before leaving the doorframe, sorting through his bags to find clothes for the day, he stretched gently before sliding on his boxers, slowly buttoning his shirt, chilton watched him as he dressed, looking at the remains of his clothes from last night.

Chilton was dressed, he was in the bathroom spraying his hair slightly to keep it in place for the day, he walked out of the bathroom to will who was just outside the door, the man leaned in and kissed him gently, his hands on his waist.

Will let his hands travel lower, cupping his ass, chilton pulled away,  
"we just got ready, at least let me get breakfast" he said shifting to grab wills hands, moving them from his ass and setting them at his sides, the detective didn't entirely mind and could be patient.

Chilton grabbed his cane and the keycard for the room, he stuck it into his breast pocket and left the room with will.

~~~

It seemed picturesque, two men sat across from one another at a beautiful cafe in Florence, one picked at a breakfast pastry well the other sipped his coffee.

"are you not hungry?" will asked, noticing the way chilton stabbed at his food, jt was easy to see the man had lost weight since he had last seen the doctor, he only now had a little bit of pudge lining his waist,  
"I am, I'm just thinking will" the green eyed man said softly.

Chilton almost couldn't eat, his stomach bubbled with anxiety that creeped up his spine, people passing at looked at his cane, the way his skin was an uneven texture where the gnarled scar lay, the doctor sipped at his espresso and looked at his food, pushing it to the center of the table, will raised an eyebrow.

"you can eat it if you want to, I'm not hungry" he said quietly, will had seen that look before, whenever he had touched his scar or noticed his makeup was gone, the way he was touching his face, the detective let out a sigh and took his fork, cutting a piece of the Pastery and putting it to the doctors lips.

Will looked to him,  
"you need to eat" he said simply, the doctor blushed slightly, he had a bit of an oral fixation, he liked being fed and having things in his mouth, he took the food from the fork that was offered, under the table chilton laid a hand on wills thigh.

Chilton forgot about the looks and glares for a moment as will fed him, the detective didn't quite notice at first till he felt the warm hand on his thigh and the gentle blush that tipped his ears, he smirked and dropped the fork feeding the doctor by hand.

Will was thankful he had already finished his coffee and had eaten, chilton was quick to leave a few bills for the waiter and pay before he got up, leaning on his cane,  
"were going back to the hotel" he said softly, setting the pace with will.

Chilton felt will tug him gently into a dark ally, the detective pinned him to the wall, their lips pressed together in a flurry of lust, their tongues fought for dominance, the doctor let out a moan and pulled away panting,  
"I want you Mr Graham" he said sultry, his body pressing into the detectives.

Will smirked,  
"your going to have to wait till we get in your room" he said dragging the man through the ally to the front of the hotel, walking in the door and getting into the ornate elevator, the detective stood behind chilton his hands cupping and fondling his pert ass as he nipped the doctors ear.

Chilton moaned when the smaller man gave his ass a harsh slap, he felt wills hand under his coat, they snaked up his waist and began to undo the buttons on his shirt, his nails gently clawing at his skin, the doctor was glad his coat was long and covered his rather noticeable arousal, the detective avoided the scar on his waist but ran his fingers over the bit of treasure Trail that led to his cock.

Will smirked when the door opened, he pulled chilton along the hallway, pinning him to the room door as the doctor fiddled with the keycard, he swiped it and the door opened, sending both of them clattering to the wood floor, the door closing behind them.

Coats were torn off in haste, belts, shoes and socks followed, buttons were undone, pants along with shirts were shed and thrown haphazardly around the room, bodies were bared for each others eyes only.

Will kept his lips on chiltons, his tongue still fighting chiltons as his hands gently grabbed at the small amount of fat on his stomach, massaging it and avoiding the scar, he pulled away to kiss down his chest, letting his teeth gently scrape over his nipple, the doctor panted softly watching the detective.

Chilton felt the kisses trail down the center line of his stomach, he stopped above the scar, the doctors breath hitched, he sat up on his elbows watching will intently, the detectives bright blue eyes looked up at him as he pressed his lips gently across the scar on his stomach.

Will felt the man shiver gently before his hair was grabbed, he was pulled into a soft kiss, their tongues mingling before they pulled away,  
"fuck me Will, I want to be yours" the doctor said looking into the detectives bright blue eyes.

Chilton arched his back, feeling wills lips on his skin once again, the detective trailed down to his cock and took the head into his mouth, it made the doctor moaned lowly in pleasure, his hands in wills hair, lightly tugging.

Will began sucking and swallowing around the mans cock, his mouth and throat taking more of chilton till his nose was nestled in the soft hair at the base, his tongue worked along the shaft as he bobbed his head quickly, his hands went to the doctors mouth.

Chilton took wills fingers in his mouth, greedily sucking and coating them in siliva, letting his tongue glide between them, it only made him more aroused, the detective pulled his fingers free and put them up to the doctors ass, sliding one in.

Will kept his pace up, sucking harder as his fingers worked their way into the man below, chiltons moans got higher pitched, every time the detective brushed against the spot inside it nearly made the man scream,his body arched and tensed up slowly.

Chilton arched his back and gripped wills hair with a loud moan, he climaxed, thr detective swallowed and pulled away, licking his lips in front of the doctor.

Will was lightly pushed down onto his back, his skin pricking at the cold floor slightly, he watched the doctor face his cock, licking and coating it in siliva, chilton resisted the urge to devour the detectives throbbing length.

Chilton moved himself carefully over will, he gently seated himself down on the detectives cock, the doctor moved his hips slightly to get comfortable before he set his hands onto the detectives waist, the smaller man held onto his partners hips, his fingers splayed along his ass.

Will started to help the doctor move along his cock, moaning softly as chilton rolled his hips each time he slid down the length, the detective bucked his hips under him, holding onto the taller man.

Chilton was pulled off and put onto his stomach, they switched the position, his cock rubbing against the doctors ass, the taller male let out a groan,  
"just fuck me please, I need to climax today at least" he said in a needy tone, will only chuckled,  
"your greedy Doctor" the detective spoke.

Will rubbed his cock against chiltons Pert ass, he wasn't going to fully admit that he enjoyed the whining from the doctor,  
"just FUCK ME" he growled out lowly, the detective obliged as he grabbed the man's hips and slid into him.

Chilton moaned out and pushed his hips back into wills hard hard thrusts, the way he was mercilessly snapping his hips against chiltons was more than enough to make the doctor scream out in pleasure, the detective pressed his lips to the back of chiltons neck and lightly bit him.

The sound of skin slapping echoed in the room, moans and screams of pleasure only shadowed the noises they made together, bodies drew tight, arching like a drawn bow string, will was achingly close to climax, one of his hands reached forward, sliding his fingers into the doctor's open mouth well his other hand worked chiltons cock.

Chiltons screams were silenced, they turned into low wines as he climaxed, he tightened around will, keeping his hips up for the man as he rode out his orgasm, the detective followed suit, letting out a low moan as he thrusted one final time and came into the man below.

Both men seemed to pant harshly, will was holding up the doctors hips so he wouldn't collapse under him, the detective pulled out gently and turned his partner over onto his back, chilton lookeded up at the ceiling as he caught his breath.

Will leaned over and kissed chilton gently, their was no haste nor harshness to it, when they broke from one another, the detective helped the doctor to bed, cleaning him up with a wet cloth before falling limply to his side,  
"I guess I have to feed you from now on" the blue eyed male spoke with amusement in his tone.

Chilton nearly hid his face, he simply blushed and rolled his eyes,  
"you still don't know the meaning of gentle" he said leaning into the detectives chest, his head buried in wills neck, lightly biting just to bother him.

Will rubbed the doctors back and was too tired to protest the comment, the light chewing on his neck made him tug chiltons hair gently,  
"sleep, your going to need it" he said quietly, he was already dozing off slightly, the doctor stopped biting and nuzzled the detectives throat before sliding his eyes shut and drifting off to sleep.

Both men were tangled in one another's limbs, sleeping comfortablly and soundly for once.


End file.
